General Kessler
I REALLY LIKE TACO'S General Kessler was a human male force sensitive who lived in the Clone Wars Era. He was born on the planet Naboo. Death of Kessler's parents: At age 18, Kessler traveled to the planet Mandalore along with his family and Jack Halo to do a mission for the Jedi. Later during the mission on Mandalore, Jack betrayed Kessler, killing his family and nearly killing him. Enraged, Kessler attacked Halo. Both of Jack Halo's Padawans joined the fight, who Kessler quickly killed. Kessler injured Jack badly, but then Jack escaped as several Clones and Jedi approached Kessler. The battle had lasted for 10 minutes. Jedi Master Kahar Zamet then ran in and turned around to face the Jedi and the Clones. "Don't hurt Kessler. I saw how Halo killed your family. Halo will be expelled from the Jedi Order. You guys go try to capture Halo before he leaves the planet. I'll join you after I escort Kessler onto the Republic shuttle." Kahar then helped Kessler onto the Republic Shuttle. He ran outside of the shuttle and followed the Republic forces. They arrived at Jack's landing pad, but it was too late. Halo's shuttle took off right as they arrived. They noticed that there were Separatist and Rebel symbols on the shuttle, meaning Halo was part of the Rebels who will always attack the ally of the Republic, Dark Nebula and even the Republic. " Since Halo was part of the Republic and I'm on the Council, I'll inform the Council at the next Council meeting, and Halo will be expelled from the Jedi Order." Kahar said. Later, when the Republic Shuttle took off to Coruscant, Kahar told Kessler about the incident and said he felt sorry for Kessler for his loss. Kahar then contacted Xalandra Nova, who offered Kessler to be an ally of Dark Nebula. Kessler accepted the offer, hoping this would get him closer to revenge for his parents. Then the shuttle landed on Coruscant, and Kessler and Kahar, new friends, went their separate ways. Kahar told the Council about the symbols on Jack's ship at the next Council meeting, and how Halo had killed Kessler's parents viciously. Then he and the Council agreed to expell Jack Halo from the Jedi Order. Shadow Circle: When Kessler was 18, a month before his parents were killed by Jack Halo on Mandalore, his 19 year old brother was killed by a Trandoshan syndicate known as the Shadow Circle. At 19 years old, Kessler's brother started working for the Shadow Circle syndicate, which was headquartered on the planet Mustafar. It was lead by the evil Trandoshan Uifird. Kessler's brother's last mission would be a Shadow Circle syndicate mission on Naboo. He would go there, and then be betrayed by the Shadow Circle. The Trandoshans pulled out their blasters and aimed at Kessler's brother during a meeting. Kessler's brother jumped up and pulled out his blaster, but was gunned down by the 6 Trandoshans before he could fire any shots. He then dropped to the floor, dead. Category:Sith Category:General Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mercenary Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:Skull Squadron Category:Nebula Corp Category:Dark Nebula